Vorigan Torpor Spanish Version
by Kathy D. Halen
Summary: Todo empezó cuando Amy y Kat se dirijian hacia lo que sería su más grande aventura en California,lo que no sabian era que el futuro les tenía preparado toda;una estadia en el más oscuro, tenebroso y escalofriante hotel...o será una estadia en el infierno?
1. Torpor 01: Amy

_*** Search for the english version of this_

_**Amy**  
_

_10 de octubre de 2008_

_5:15_

_Querido diario:_

_No sé qué más escribirte; aparate de lo que ya te he dicho hasta hace 5 minutos._

_Lo que sería la más grande aventura de mi vida, ahora me ha costado lo que aluna vez pudo llegar a ser el más valioso tiempo de toda mi existencia._

_Ya sería un día de viaje desde que partimos y nos adentramos en la ruta 66. Y si bien desde el principio estaba previsto que el camino hacia nuestros sueños, California, estaba a más de dos días de carretera sin descanso; era y es justo que ya mi cuerpo suplique por una cama… un baño tampoco le vendría mal. ¿Sabes? Tengo la teoría de que si…_

¿Qué acaso no podrías dejar de hacer eso?

¿Hacer qué?

Escribir en ese estúpido libro ¡Me enferma!

_Entonces… ¿en qué iba? ¡Demonios, lo hizo de nuevo! Pero lo peor es que no puedo decirle o debatirle nada, ya que la mayoría de ocasiones suele ser muy susceptible, lo cual no es para nada bueno si se trata de ella; además es Katherine quien va conduciendo en este instante._

Es más, deberías hacer algo productivo para ambas ¿me estas escuchado?- deje de escribir

Si, si. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

No sé ¡háblame de cualquier cosa, me estoy quedando dormida de tanto conducir!

Pues… ¿no te parece que el paisaje esta…?

¿Descolorido? ¿aburrido? ¿desertizo? ¿lleno de cactus? ¡Bah, olvídalo; mejores charlas tiene una vaca antes que tú!

¡Pues si tan malas te parecen, volveré a lo mío!

Si, hazlo, es una mejor idea- me contesto con sarcasmo.

¡Bien!- busque mi reproductor en mi bolso, me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar las más nuevas melodías. Miraba a través de las ventanas del auto; solo veía arena, arena y luego más arena. Aunque de un momento a otro, el escenario cambio por completo; gracias a la aparición de uno de los animales más repugnantes que la naturaleza jamás ha podido crear: el cuervo.

Volaba en círculos, como si estuviese desubicado. Se posó sobre una rama de uno de los tantos árboles deshojados. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre se fijaron en mi por un breve instante. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que terribles cosas sucederían si permanecía allí. Empecé a correr, pero el animal de ojos rojos no dudo en emprender su vuelo en pos de mí. Movía sus alas tan ágilmente que hacía que se me dificultase alejarme de él. Cada batir de sus alas hacia que este se viera cada vez más y más grande. Al parecer, el animal era más astuto de lo que creí; pues me tendió una emboscada, ya no podría huir de él. Se acercaba mucho hacia mí, cada vez más rápido.

-¡Amy!- escuche un fuerte grito. Desperté de sobresalto, pero la pesadilla aun no terminaba. Me arroje hacia el volante del auto para intentar recuperar el control de este. Kat intentaba presionar el freno y tomar el freno de emergencia, pero aun así las llantas no respondían. De repente, algo salió disparado de la nada. No pudimos identificar que era, ya que solo pudimos ver su silueta en medio de aquella lluviosa noche. Chocamos contra la creatura.

-¡Por fin, el auto se detuvo!- dijo Kat hiperventilando.

- ¡Por Dios Kat, creo que lo hemos matado!- le dije en medio del pánico

- Calma, calma. No hay porque asustarse- se bajó del vehículo- solo hay que revisar qué fue lo que paso; daré un vistazo- Rodeo el auto, miro el parachoques de este y luego a mí. Al devolverle la mirada, noté algo extraño en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Me baje también yo, con mucho miedo.

-Pasa…- dijo con el semblante pálido y señalando- Pasa que allí no ha pasado nada ¡No hay nada allí!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ambas vimos que el auto choco contra algo, hasta creo haber visto un poco de sangre!

-Quizá…- abrió el portaequipaje; sacó una caja de este y se sentó en el lugar del conductor con la caja entre sus piernas. Ahora parecía un poco más calmada- …quizá ese es el problema; ambas creímos haber visto algo que nunca estuvo ahí- abrió el candado de la caja y la abrió. De esta extrajo una de las tantas botellitas que allí había, la abrió y puso un poco del contenido de esta en su boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar como lo hacíamos cada una de las veces en que tomábamos lo que Kat y yo solíamos llamar "nuestro tesoro", "el pacificador", etc.

-¿No quieres una?

-Vaya, pues en este momento sé que me vendría bien; tengo los nervios a flor de piel.- Tome una y la deposite casi toda en mi boca. Sentía como cada uno de mis músculos se relajaban; como el éxtasis se apoderaba de mí. Cerré mis ojos y deje que cada uno de mis sentidos se relajara también.

-Eso es amiga, deja que "el hippie" te lleve

Sonreí -Pensé que tendríamos que conseguir "provisiones" al llegar a california, y ya sabes que los viajes así me tensionan un poco; así que traje 4 más de estas. Desearía haber podido conseguir unas cuantas más, pero ya sabes que mi madre me ha acortado mi mesada.

-Bueno, pues agradece que al menos pude obtener estas; y no gracias al loco Pete, el idiota quería un dineral a cambio de solo 3 botellas

- ¿Entonces, como conseguiste todas estas?

-Fácil, me las dio a cambio de lo que yo llamo una "muñeca" de colección de Star Wars. Es un pobre imbécil

-Y vaya que lo es

-Bien, como sea, opino que nos vayamos de aquí ahora mismo- tomo las llaves e intento encender el vehículo.

-¡Rayos!

- Supongo que eso no es nada bueno. En fin, tengo hambre ¿Quieres unas cuantas frituras, Kat? Tengo "colitas"

-¡Este no es el mejor momento como para comer! ¡El motor se ha averiado!

- ¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Tendremos que empujarlo hasta la estación más cercana- Se bajó de su lugar y así lo hizo. He de admitir que a pesar de todo, es una chica bastante fuerte- Tu condúcelo

Eso hice por lo menos durante unas 2 horas. Aun no salía el sol; pero si seguía lloviendo a cantaros, lo cual es extraño, pues tenía entendido que no llovía ni una sola gota en sitios como en el que nos encontrábamos. Pasada una hora más, me pareció vislumbrar algo en el horizonte.

-¡Kat, creo que la encontramos; una estación! ¡Y mira, parece estar ubicada junto a un hotel!

-¡Ya deja de gritar! Además, ni se te ocurra que pasaré la noche en ese lugar. No podemos perder más tiempo. Guarda silencio y ayúdame a encontrar la persona encargada de este lugar.

- Tal vez sea ese señor- señale hacia donde se encontraba un hombre viejo, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Estaba sentado y poseía un mal aspecto. Mientras, veía como Kat se le acercaba a él, este hacia un extraño e incómodo movimiento con sus labios. Parecía farfullado algo. No era para nada agradable

Disculpe señor, mi amiga y yo tuvimos un problema. Creo que se nos ha averiado el motor del auto ¿podría ayudarnos?

El hombre lanzó una especie de quejido, miró el auto y dijo para sí mismo- es un Ford 1984, ya esos repuestos no se consiguen tan fácil

-¿y usted no podría hacer nada?

-Deme 3 días, tal vez pueda mover algunos contactos y lograr algo

-¡2 días!

- No importa Kat. Además, podemos quedarnos en el hotel ¡será genial!

- ¡Esta bien!- dijo un poco alterada- solo… si nos necesita, búsquenos…

- Si, si, como sea- contesto el anciano- ¡ahora lárguense!

Hicimos caso de inmediato, no sin antes lanzarle una fría mirada

-¡Que grosero!

-¡Bah! No le hagas caso Amy, ya he lidiado con tipos así. Ahora ven, muero de frío será mejor que entremos pronto.

Hice caso a sus palabras y comencé a andar. Miraba con curiosidad hacia aquel lugar. Parecía pequeño, a punto de caer. Sus blancas edificaciones se veían cubiertas de grietas. Las ventanas, alunas cubiertas con barrotes y otras con toscas maderas, le daban un aire especial, aquel toque que en su época, solo tenían aquellas barricadas de las antiguas guerras.

El lugar me ponía la piel de gallina, pero he de aceptar que siempre me han llamado la atención las cosas así. Por lo que no era extraño ver que el sitio me resultaba acogedor.

Había allí un pequeño sendero pedregoso, lo delimitaban unos cuantos cactus y un poco de mala hierba. Nada que desentonase con el ambiente. Nos adentramos en aquel pequeño camino que conducía hacia 3 viejos escalones que daban hacia la entrada del lugar. Nos quedamos paradas en el segundo escalón mirando fijamente aquella puerta. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar en aquella cruda noche, eran las titilantes luces de las letras "b" y "h" de un averiado letrero que decía "abierto las 24 horas".

Kat se aventuró a dar el siguiente paso hacia la puerta, le seguí. Segundos después, una espesa neblina se apodero del ambiente. El letrero dejo de alumbrar. Y fue así como quedamos atrapadas en un gran manto de tenebrosa oscuridad.

Llamamos a la puerta, nadie contestó. Y antes de que llamáramos una segunda vez, esta se abrió. Una mujer apareció en el umbral de la entrada. Hizo un intento de esbozar una sonrisa extraña. Era alta, de postura curva, traía el cabello recogido pero de una forma desordenada. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas muy marcadas en las comisuras de los labios, en la frente y bajo sus ojerosos ojos. Su piel y sus secos labios eran tan blancos como el mármol. A pesar de su aspecto, algo me decía que debía andar alrededor de unos treinta y tantos años de edad.

Nos hizo un ademan para que pasáramos, y así lo hicimos. Pese a la poca luz que había, bien pudimos ver que el hotel era mucho más grande de lo que se lograba ver por fuera. Parecía ser que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos era el lobby. Allí había una alfombra color escarlata. Sus paredes eran color caoba, pero con un tono oscuro, debido a la humedad que se filtraba por estas. También se podía ver el lugar donde debía de estar un botones, solo que no había un botones allí. En una de las esquinas, se encontraba un viejo y polvoriento piano color negro, y al lado opuesto de este, se encontraba una escalera en caracol bañada en lo que parecía ser oro oxidado. Había 3 corredores; uno del lado de la escalera, otro del lado del piano y el principal que se encontraba en el medio de estos dos.

Mire al techo y vi que este se encontraba cubierto de espejos. De allí colgaba una inmensa lámpara de araña dorada, la cual proporcionaba la poca luz que iluminaba el espacio; salvo por los relámpagos procedentes de la tormenta.

Era un extraño ambiente; tanto que se salía de los parámetros de lo extraordinario. ¿Cómo era posible que un lugar como este fuese tan majestuoso y a su vez tan lúgubre?

-Kat, este podría ser el cielo…

-…o el infierno

Volvió a tronar, esto ocasiono que la luz se volviera menos nítida

-bienvenidas al hotel paraíso- dijo la mujer con aquella mueca- donde siempre serán recibidas las 24 horas, todos los días , siempre que lo deseen…- Sonrió a Kat, quien sin escrúpulos se dejó ver que no confiaba en ella. Me miró a mí y acto seguido, metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo, saco una cajita y encendió un fosforo; el cual ilumino perfectamente todas y cada una de sus arrugas, cada comisura de su imperfecto rostro.

Avanzo hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas- síganme – eso hicimos.

-No, Thomas; estas son nuevas. Claro que podrás, Edmund…- decía la mujer mientras nos conducía por el pasillo del segundo piso. Miraba hacia ambos lados, como si le hablara a 2 personas.

- Creo que está loca- susurre a Kat

-¡Ahh no Christopher, no lo harás!

-Disculpe, señora- La interrumpió Kat, bastante molesta- ¿Con quién habla?

-¿Acaso no…? Bueno, no se preocupen. Como sea, sus habitaciones serán las dos del fondo

-¿No podríamos tener la misma habitación?- pregunté

- Lo siento, linda; políticas del hotel. Bien, si necesitan algo, Thomas y Christopher se encargarán. Son huéspedes también, pero son muy amables con los demás. De igual manera, si requieren de mi asistencia, no duden en llamarme…- comenzó a caminar hacia la penumbra del pasillo, hasta que solo se hizo visible su silueta- …mi nombre es Tiffany

La miramos hasta que finalmente ya no era visible a nuestros ojos.

-Bien, Kat; creo que me iré a dormir. Que descanses

-¡Ja! Dudo que pueda

Bostece- Pues inténtalo, ha sido un largo día. Feliz noche

Ella puso los ojos en blanco- Si, adiós- y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación

Yo estaba tan cansada que ni preste atención a su mal humor. Cerré la puerta y me puse mi pijama más calentito; después de todo, la noche estaba tan fría que no quería pescar un resfriado ahora. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que pude conciliar el sueño


	2. Torpor 02: Kat

_**Kat**_

_10 de Octubre, 2008_

_9:54 pm_

_Está bien, gracias a Amy, esta es la primera vez que intento esto; así que aquí vamos… ¿Cómo se empiezan estas cosas?.. Siempre he visto que Amy inicia así: Querido diario… ¡Ja! No suena tan mal. Aquí vamos…_

_Querido Diario:_

_No puedo dormir. Me encuentro sentada en la cama sin nada más que hacer esto. ¿Será que ahora comienzo a padecer de insomnio? Lo dudo. Quizá sea la mala espina que me produce este sitio. Nunca me han gustado los hoteles de carretera. Además, este se gana el premio mayor al lugar más espeluznante de todos los tiempos._

_No me siento para nada cómoda aquí ¿Por qué Amy si puede descansar plácidamente donde sea y yo no? Supongo que es porque nunca he podido dormir en lugares extraños o concurridos._

_O quizá pueda ser mi sentido de culpabilidad. Algunos le llamarían "conciencia"; yo le llamo "mi dichoso complejo de persecución". No es nada nuevo para mí, solía tenerlo siempre y cada vez en que Amy me daba su dinero para así poder conseguir nuestro "pacificador"; cada tarde que nos fugábamos en el viejo Ford de mi padre con los chicos, no era la excepción a este sentimiento._

_El viejo Ford… ¿Qué diría mi padre si lo viera en el estado en que se encuentra ahora? Lo que es peor ¿Qué diría mi padre al ver que su tan preciada joya no se encuentra en el lugar donde debería estar? ¡Y si se enterase que fui yo quien lo tomó "prestado"!_

_¿Si supiera que nos fugamos a california, con el portaequipajes lleno de cosas que podrían llevarnos a un boleto directo a un lugar tras las rejas?_

_Pero ese es el peor caso; nadie debe saber. Nadie tiene por que enterarse de que Amelia Nichole Hepsller y Katherine Ayerisha Doyle han desaparecido de su radar; completamente fuera del mapa, para seguir su sueño y ansías de libertad en California para salir de las riendas de este loco universo que las vigila._

_No existe algo más detestable que tener los ojos del mundo encima de ti, sobre cada paso que das._

_Ahora, lo único que deseo es privacidad. Aunque ahora es totalmente imposible tenerla… tengo la sensación de que alguien me mira fijamente…_

Dejé de escribir y lancé una mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Nada, no había nadie ahí; solo se encontraba la esquina a la cual llegaba poca luz.

Simulé que volvía a escribir, pero aun tenía aquella sensación. Volví a dar una ojeada; aún seguía sin haber nada.

Podía sentir sus fríos ojos sobre mí, sentía su presencia. Estaba segura de que si hubiese podido, habría escuchado su jadeante respiración.

-¿Hola?- dije dudosa al aire

Espere respuesta alguna, pero efectivamente, nadie contesto.

-¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunté nuevamente "Estas loca Kat" pensé

Y a pesar de que nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna, tuve el presentimiento de que ese algo o alguien, había cambiado su lugar en la habitación.

-Si estás ahí, es decir, seas lo que seas, dame una señal para así saber que no estoy loca…

Dicho esto, comencé a sentir que se acercaba a mí. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse poco a poco. Lo último que recuerdo es el haber visto un par de ojos rojos en medio de aquella oscuridad…

"Bienvenida…." "Hermoso lugar…" "todo el año, siempre, aquí…"

Desperté sobresaltada. Respiraba agitadamente.

Había escuchado voces, aquellas que me sacaron de aquel extraño sueño. No eran voces comunes y normales, por el contrario, sonaban completamente anormales; me hablaban. Parecían intentar comunicarme algo extraño; era un mensaje el cual quizá, mi mente inferior a ellas no comprendía.

Toqué mi rostro con mis manos, llenas de sudor. Me paré y corrí hasta el armario. Saqué lo que a ojos ingenuos sería un "cigarrillo"; lo encendí. El efecto de este fue un tanto superficial para mí. Aún seguía con los nervios a flor de piel; algo escasamente normal como para cada una de las veces en que encendía uno de estos. Lo apagué y decidí salir un rato de la habitación. A pesar de que aun llevaba mi pijama puesto, lo único que me coloque fueron unas zapatillas y un abrigo. Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Bajé las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la recepción. Allí me quede parada bajo la enorme lámpara llena de telarañas. Miré hacia los tres diferentes corredores y opté por el que se encontraba al lado opuesto del principal. Caminé por este hasta encontrarme al final con una puerta por la cual pasé; era la entrada a la piscina, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente vacía, sucia y con bastante moho. Tomé asiento al borde de esta. - Que lugar más desagradable- dije para mí con una mueca de asco.

-Yo pienso que es acogedor- dijo otra voz

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunte asustada. Debido a la neblina allí presente, no podía ver con claridad a mi interlocutor.

-Disculpe- dijo, escuché una suave risa juguetona, junto con el sonido de unos lentos y delicados pasos. A lo lejos, una silueta emergía de la nada, se acercaba más y más. Hasta que finalmente quedó completamente visible a mis ojos.

-Lamento haberle asustado. Mi nombre es Sir. Thomas Gregory Dirk Tercero; a su servicio- Hiso una reverencia.

Me quede mirándole fijamente, extrañada, algunos dirían que de una manera un tanto descortés, ¡pero al demonio! Nunca me ha importado mucho que digamos los temas de etiqueta. Sin duda alguna, era muy apuesto, pero había algo extraño en ese cuadro.

Le examiné de pies a cabeza. Era alto, de piel muy blanca, ojos azules con unos cuantos toques de verde claro. Tenía unos labios perfectamente definidos, de color rosa pálido. Y sus cabellos, un poco desordenados, eran de un color negro casi perfecto; del mismo color de su elegante traja, camisa de cuello y sus muy brillantes zapatos.

Era extrañamente perfecto, demasiado para mi gusto.

Mientras yo le inspeccionaba, él me miraba con una implacable sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo como esperando a que le dijera algo; lo miré aún más extrañada. -¿Cuál es su nombre, hermosa dama?

-Puedes llamarme Kat- dije sin darle importancia

-¿Kat? Es un nombre para una dama como…

Suspiré –Ese es mi sobrenombre

-¿Qué es un sobrenombre?- preguntó con esa radiante sonrisa, lo mire aún más confundida.

-Así me llaman mis amigos, Kat

-Ah, ya veo. Así que supongo que el mío es… ¿Thomas?

-Si así te llaman los demás, supongo…

-De hecho ellos me llaman Tom. Aunque, si no es ese su nombre ¿entonces…?

No sé si lo hacía a propósito o qué, pero el sujeto ya comenzaba a impacientarme

-Katherine Ayerisha Doyle, ese es mi nombre.

-¡¿Doyle? – se sobresaltó. Eso me asustó un poco - ¿Quiere usted decir que es pariente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

-No tengo ni idea de quien sea él… pero si le veo, le daré tus saludos….

-¡Simplemente es el mejor escritor británico de novelas de misterio!

-Pues si es Inglés, supongo que si somos parientes; tengo entendido que mi familia es de ascendencia Inglesa

-¡Ah! ¡Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Como recuerdo aquel día en que compartió su novela de Sherlock Holmes en el bar en que…

Hizo una breve pausa, como si hubiese cometido algún error. Me miró y comenzó a hablar un poco más rápido –Bueno, usted entenderá lo mucho que apreciábamos aquellos maravillosos clásicos en mi amada Inglaterra- sonrío

-Ya veo, de manera que eres inglés

-Sí, lo soy. Claro, llevo ya tanto tiempo aquí que ya he perdido un poco mi acento

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?

-Dejémoslo en "bastante"- De nuevo, sonrío. Era obvio que quería evadir algo.

Volteo y dejo su mirada perdida en el horizonte, al rato volvió de nuevo en sí.

-¿Y podría usted decirme qué hace una dama como usted despierta a tan altas horas de la noche?

-No podía dormir- dije mirándome los pies.

-Ah, ya veo; padece usted de insomnio

-No, solo no podía dormir; algo me ha espantado.

- ¿pero que pudo haber sido? ¿Un cuento, una historia, un relato? ¿O quizá la tormenta…?

-No, nada de eso. Fue alguien, mejor dicho, algo…

-¿Está usted hablando de espíritus? ¿Fantasmas quizá?

-Si, tal vez eso sea lo más probable

-¡Pero mi lady! Esos son solo cuentos, historias de terror para entretener y atormentar a los pequeños niños revoltosos. Tales cosas no existen…

-¡Escúchame idiota! ¡Llámame loca o como quieras, sé que había algo y estoy segura de que aún sigue allí metido!

Su semblante cambio a estar en una tonalidad seria; se arrodillo a mi lado, tomo mi mano he hizo que me pusiera de pie. Quedamos frente a frente, tomó mi otra mano.

-Estoy muy arrepentido por mis palabras, mi lady. Debo confiar en su palabra, pues sé que en ella hay sinceridad. Por favor, reciba usted mi más sincero arrepentimiento. Así pues, prometo que de la misma manera en que mi nombre es Sir Thomas Gregory Dirk Tercero, que yo le protegeré de todo, de cada peligro, de cada espíritu.

No le quité los ojos de encima, no por lo que decía, sino porque de verdad era anormal, no solo por lo cursi que sonaba, sino también porque asustaba cada parte de mí. Quizá era su perfección y su extraña manera de expresarse, tal vez era algo más…

-Eh, si, está bien, gracias…- solté rápidamente mis manos de las suyas- está helando aquí, creo que es hora de que volvamos adentro- dije fingiendo estas al borde de una crisis de hipotermia.

-No, gracias, me quedaré un rato más acá. Si necesita algo mi lady, llámeme; cuidaré de su sueño a como dé lugar.

-Sí, sí, está bien, como quieras.- Me di la vuelta y comencé a marcharme.

-¡Katherine!- me llamó –Es decir, Kat- Se acercó con una mano en la espalda, luego la descubrió. Entre sus muy delicados dedos tenía una bella rosa roja. La extendió y la puso en mi mano, enseñando de nuevo, esas relucientes perlas que se hacían pasar por dientes.

-Son sus favoritas ¿verdad?

Asentí -¿pero cómo puede ser si tu…? ¿Si estamos en medio de…?

-No preguntes mi lady, ahora debes ir a perfumar tus sueños con el hermoso aroma de esta divina flor.

Con cada paso que daba para regresar, me dejaba seducir por el exquisito aroma de la flor, sentía como sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis pasos.

Al subir por la escalera de caracol, dejaba que mis dedos juguetearan con el tallo de la rosa. Me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos. Volví en mi misma, luego de que un ensordecedor trueno cayera cerca del lugar. A causa de esto, el establecimiento quedo totalmente a oscuras. Difícilmente pude avanzar hasta llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, donde se escuchaba un extraño sonido que parecía venir de una habitación del otro lado. Hice un esfuerzo para poder escuchar mejor; se oían cosas quebrarse al caer al suelo, extraños y fuertes golpes contra la pared; como si alguien se lanzara contra esta. Miles de vidrios se quebraban. Todo esto acompañado de los ensordecedores y agudos gritos de una mujer. Parecía que aquella habitación se inundaba, pues el agua se filtraba por la ranura de la puerta e inundaba también gran parte del pasillo, formando un gran charco en este.

¿Qué sucedía allí? ¿Debía ver o no? Mi indecisión me ponía nerviosa, apreté la rosa en mi mano. Una de sus espinas pinchó mi dedo. Hice una mueca de dolor; la sangre emanaba de tal manera que caía sobre el gran charco y teñía el agua de este en un color rojo traslucido. Apreté la herida; y me decidí a averiguar y ver qué pasaba. Di un paso, lista para llamar a aquella puerta. Pero al parecer se encontraba abierta. La empuje un poco…

-No es bueno que estés fuera de la cama tan tarde

Una fría y huesuda mano tomó mi hombro bruscamente. Sobresaltada, quede de cara a cara frente a ella. Me tomo fuertemente del brazo e intento conducirme hacia mi habitación mientras yo forcejeaba.

-¡algo pasa allí! Tiene que… ¡Debe llamar a la policía!- le grite

-Por favor, llámame Tiffany- dijo en un tono paciente- Ahora, cálmate linda

-Pero…

-Ya, a dormir- Sonriente, cerró de un portazo

-Vieja loca- dije para mí misma

Camine en círculos por la habitación para así poder despejar mi mente. Me fui a la cama, pero no apagué la luz…

_11 de Octubre, 2008_

_12:00 am_

_Querido diario:_

_Aun no puedo dormir. Me sigue atormentando la curiosidad; aun escucho sus gritos y golpes._

_Se pueden oír fuertes pisadas que vienen y van. Algo está sucediendo, y sé que ellos lo saben; pero por algún motivo nos lo ocultan. Dudo mucho que lo hagan por hospitalidad. Creo que estoy bajo una crisis neurótica._

_Tengo que averiguarlo…_

Me levante con sumo cuidado, me coloque de nuevo el abrigo y las zapatillas. Salí de la habitación para adentrarme en el oscuro e inundado pasillo. Tenía mucho miedo.

Ahora los gritos provenían de abajo, de la recepción.

Temblando, me acerque al borde de la escalera y miré hacia abajo.

Nada de lo que veía era muy claro, pues solo había tres velas que iluminaban el salón. Luego todo fue más nítido para mí. Pude vislumbrar un grupo de personas; incluida la vieja loca, cada uno con una vestimenta que parecía bastante antigua. Se encontraban todos de rodillas, alrededor de alguien que yacía en el suelo. Una mujer rubia con un camisón blanco, se revolcaba, gritaba y se retorcía como loca; tenía los ojos vendados.

Dos sujetos le amarraban las manos, mientras que la vieja loca y otros sujetaban sus otras extremidades

-Quédate quieta Olivia- dijo la vieja loca y todos los allí presentes sonrieron- Cuando veas a Tom, todo pasará

Al oír esto, la rubia se retorció aun con más fuerza. Thomas apareció en medio del salón con su imborrable sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó y se abrió paso entre los demás.

-Olivia, Olivia- dijo él moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ella se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios- contaré hasta tres y quiero que me mires y no hagas nada más que eso- Ella forcejeaba en vano- Te quitaremos estas vendas.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagan, por favor! ¡Piedad!- gritaba ella mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por su cara. Ellos la incorporaron.

-Uno…dos…

-¡No!

-¡Tres!

Removieron la venda de sus ojos y al ver su reflejo en los ojos de Thomas, la mujer comenzó a convulsionar. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, mientras ella sufría algo parecido a un extremo caso de epilepsia. Un hombre y una mujer de los allí presentes la tomaron y la llevaron con ellos.

Tras presenciar lo sucedido, quede inmóvil. Tomaba fuerte pero temblorosa el pasamanos de la escalera. Había olvidado respirar.

Thomas me descubrió con la vista perdida hacía abajo. Me lanzó una de sus sonrisas. En ese instante salí corriendo hacía mi habitación, jurándome a mí misma que no saldría de allí sino hasta que Amy y yo pudiéramos huir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.


End file.
